nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: The Battle of Doom
The Nicktoons, guest stars, and villains accidently get trap on Volcano Island, and they all have to fight each other to get off, but the Mawgu and Luciano are trying to keep them trapped. Starter Characters Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Squidward Plankton Frankie Jason Nia Sean Jimmy Beautiful Georgeous Professor Calamitous The Magophoidbot Timmy (with Cosmo, Wanda, Sparky, and Poof) Denzel Crocker Tak Feliciano Ludwig Honda Kiku Emmet Wyldstyle Metal Beard Uni-Kitty Benny Lord Business Bad Cop Lego Superman Lego Green Lantern Lego Wonder Woman Shōko Kirishima Haruhi Suzumiya Croc Kenny Mccormick Steve Herobrine Jack Skellington Gex the Gecko Jirou Horikoshi Banjo-Kazooie Crash Bandicoot Danny Phantom Sam Manson Technus Elizabeth Hedrvary Gilbert Beilschmidt Romano Benny Anime Kenny Scooby Doo Shaggy Scrappy Doo Conker the Squirrel Earthworm Jim Mr.Peabody Sherman Rocky Bullwinkle Wreck-it Ralph Fix-it Felix Vannellope Von Schweetz Vincent Vega Jenny/XJ-4 Mr. Blik Ren Hoek Stimpy Rocko Aang Korra Amon Leonardo Michaelangelo Raphael Donatello Shredder El Tigre Rabbids Mike Wazowski Alfred F. Jones Arthur Kirkland Francis Bonnefoy Wong Yao Ivan Braginski AVGN Nostalgia Critic Jontron Captain Hero Xandlir Woodlor Sockbat Toot Braunstein Princess Clara Foxxy Love Spanky Ham Ling-Ling The Network Head Bob the Cucumber Mr. Game-and-Watch Tai Lung Fat Albert Bill Russell Dumb Donald Rudy Mush Mouth Bucky Old Weird Harold Sam Cat Garfield ZIM GIR Gaz Dib Jack Skellington Oogie Boogie Earthworm Jim Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Daffy Duck Bugs Bunny Goofy Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Bender Rodriguez Fry Leela Teela Winnie the Pooh Piglet Tigger Rabbit Eyeore Cartman Kyle Stan Kenny Butters Dr. Neo Cortex Nina Cortex Spyro the Dragon Crash Bandicoot Gilbert Beilschmidt The Minions Snoopy the Dog Charlie Brown The Great Pumpkin Roger Rabbit Judge Doom Papa Smurf Smurfette Brainy Smurf Hefty Smurf Clusmy Smurf Grouchy Smurf Bobblehead Fred Whoopee Cushner Leaky Louie Boing Boing Betty Chuck the Clucker Handlerbar Harry Sandy Mandy Slow Moe Chewie Stewie Baloona Luna Deltoid Donny Pancake Peggy Sousaphone Simon Unlockables Vlad Plasmius (earn 2500 points) Traloc (Finish the game with Frankie, Jason, then Tak in that order) Jules Winnfield (Finish the Game with Vincent,Mr Game-and-Watch,then Benny in that order) SpongeGlob (win 25 matches with Spongebob) Stages Bikini Bottom (Spongebob) Amity Park (Danny Phantom) Fairy World (The Fairly Oddparents) Retroville (Jimmy Neutron) Pupununu (Tak) Alliance HQ (The Alliance) Disco Room (Pulp Fiction) Monstropolis (Monsters Inc and University) Top of Earth (Hetalia) Bricksburg (The Lego Movie) Spiral Mountain (Banjo-Kazooie) High School (Haruhi) N.Sanity Island (Crash Bandicoot) Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Overworlds (Minecraft) Japan,1920s (The Wind Rises) South Park (South Park) Haunted House (Scooby Doo) Windy Overworld (Conker's Bad Fur Day) The WABAC (Rocky and Friends) Game Central Station (Wreck it Ralph) O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life) Aang Memorial (Avatar) The Sewer (TMNT) The Drawn Together House (Drawn Together) Flat Zone (Game and Watch) DLC Characters Those that are sold separetly from the game that you buy in the stores. Which each characters comes with a card to scan. GIR Jabberjaw Boogerman Sergeant Calhoun Vicky Hanna Barbera DLC To celebrate Bill Hanna and Joseph Barbera's 75 Aniversary in December,a Pack with 10 of Hanna Barbera's best cartoon characters will be put on DLC. Fred Flintstone George Jetson Huckleberry Hound Yogi Bear Muttley Top Cat Secret Squirrel Hong Kong Phooey Wally Gator Captain Caveman Family Guy DLC (18+ only) Peter Lois Chris Meg Brian Stewie Ernie the big Chicken Simpsons DLC (18+ only) Homer Marge Bart Lisa Maggie Mr. Burns Non-Playable Characters Luciano The Mawgu Console Exclusive Noodman (Wii/Wii U only) Emily Jones (PS3,PS4,PSP and Vita only) Lego Batman (Xbox One/Xbox 360 only) King Candy (2DS/3DS/DS only) Time Release Characters Sanjay and Craig (May 23, 2014) Sulley (May 24, 2014) Unlockables Costumes Spongebob as Abrasive Spongebob Frankie and Jason as Feliciano and Ludwig Jimmy as Evil Jimmy Timmy as Nega-Timmy Danny Phantom as Dark Danny Professor Calamitous as a Frankenstein monster Emmet and Benny as Superman and Batman Beaten up AVGN Kenny and Anime Kenny as a Princess Haruhi in her dissapearance suit Good/Bad Cop as Jontron Alfred as a Cowboy Emily as a Cowgirl Feliciano and Ludwig as Fanboy and Chum-Chum Destroyed Magophoidbot Danny Phantom as Danny Fenton Rabbids as the Drawn Together gang Evil Minions Judge Doom in his toon form Good Cop President Business ZIM and GIR as Dib and Gaz Trivia *This is one of the first Nicktoons fighting games. *This is the first game to feature Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield from Pulp Fiction. *This is also the first time a Nicktoon game to feature Quentin Tarantino characters. *It is said that Jules Winnifield and Jontron do have a rivalry with Emily Jones. Jules thinks that Emily is very annoying when she is her cowgirl outfit,while Jon doesn't really hate her,but dosen't like that she has a crush on Alfred. Category:NICKTOONS